Recently, treatment technologies using a method for changing the state of a tissue by light energy by radiating light that may be absorbed by a human body tissue to the human body are widely applied. From among the treatment technologies, a treatment apparatus using a laser is widely used in various lesions, such as a skin disease, an eye disease, a nerve disease, a joint disease, and a gynecology disease.
In an ophthalmic treatment apparatus using a laser, a plurality of apparatuses for treating a lesion in the anterior segment of an eye, such as cornea plastic surgery, glaucoma or a cataract surgical operation, has been developed. Recently, an apparatus for treating a variety of types of lesions in the area of the fundus oculi, including macular degeneration, has been developed. Furthermore, such a surgical operation apparatus has also been disclosed in Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2014-0009846.
A conventional ophthalmic treatment apparatus is configured to perform treatment while observing a surface tissue, such as the retina which may be checked on the outside using light. In this case, an apparatus for treating a lesion in the area of the fundus oculi is targeted on a tissue (e.g., an RPE cell) located on the inside of the retina. Accordingly, there is a problem in that it is difficult to identify an area to which a treatment beam has already been radiated by observing a retina surface.